勿忘草
by dolorussven
Summary: Jadi ia berpikir, seandainya ia kembali—saat ia kembali—hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah berlari ke pelukannya, menyergapnya dengan cinta yang terlambat sampai, dan tidak lagi memberikan ruang untuk penyesalan yang datang terlambat untuk seenaknya mendirikan tahta atas hatinya. —Zilong/Alucard; time travel, canon setting.


勿忘草.

(forget me not.)

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning:** ooc. canon setting. character death; time travel. typo/misstypo.

 **sinopsis:** jadi ia berpikir, seandainya ia kembali—saat ia kembali—hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah berlari ke pelukannya, menyergapnya dengan cinta yang terlambat sampai, dan tidak lagi memberikan ruang untuk penyesalan yang datang terlambat untuk seenaknya mendirikan tahta atas hatinya.

 **note:** ini fanfic dibuat tahun lalu lol (ceritanya lagi cek2 writing style saya sendiri yang cocok buat ff komedi zialu (ft. fujoshi ruby HAHAHAH maaf aku nista)). rencananya ini ff pertama dan terakhir untuk fandom mlbb. tapi saya kecantol duluan ama karakter2nya (apalagi pasca angela uhhh)

.

* * *

" _There comes a time when the world gets quiet and the only thing left is your own heart. So you'd better learn the sound of it. Otherwise you'll never understand what it's saying."_

—Sarah Dessen, **Just Listen.**

.

* * *

1.

* * *

Pemanah Rembulan yang namanya sangat disegani kemanapun ia melangkah adalah seorang wanita _elf_ belia yang taat dan setia pada Rajanya. Ia hanya tunduk pada seorang Raja, meskipun Raja tersebut tidaklah memintanya untuk melakukan demikian. Selain disegani, ia juga disenangi oleh banyak orang karena hatinya yang lapang dan jiwanya yang tulus.

Berbeda dengan sosok berpendirian yang teguh itu, tambahan personil dalam pekerjaan ini, selain dirinya sendiri, adalah seorang Pemburu Iblis yang tak kalah populer di kalangan orang-orang yang mencari kaki tangan untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor mereka. Ia tidak bertuan pada siapapun, dan ia berusaha untuk tetap tidak terdeteksi—apapun yang ia lakukan ia lakukan seefisien mungkin.

Ia sudah membangun popularitas yang cukup gemilang di atas namanya—meskipun ia sudah tidak melakukannya lagi.

Zilong mengenali keduanya dari suatu masa yang lalu. Dimana mereka bertempur untuk sisi yang nantinya meraih kemenangan atas kuasa jahat yang meracuni tanah tempat mereka berpijak. Selain bersama mereka berdua, ia juga bertarung berdampingan dengan gadis muda dengan amarah yang memuncak di hatinya; yang seorang diri menabuh genderang perang—konflik di hatinya, namun raganya bersimbah darah.

"Hei, Zilong? Kau mendengarkan?" Miya—wanita _elf_ itu—menggoncang tubuhnya. Busurnya masih belum terulur pertanda kekacauan masih bisa dielakkan. Dari seberang jalan setapak Alucard dan Nana—musang peri hutan?—menyandarkan tubuh mereka di batang pohon besar. Sesekali pria bersurai putih tulang itu terkekeh dan mengusap puncak kepala peri hutan di sampingnya.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Miya masih menatapnya, yang kemudian menghela napas panjang. Ia bergumam, _"Idiot,"_ lalu menyilangkan kaki dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Zilong tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Haa—maaf. Kau bilang apa?" ia menekuk kakinya dan juga duduk di samping Miya.

"Aku bilang: _'kau tidak memiliki waktu sepanjang selamanya, apa yang kau inginkan adalah perjuanganmu seorang diri'_." Angin berembus pelan, menyapu rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya. Zilong dapat menatap jauh ke dalam hati wanita ini, melalui telaga biru cerah itu. "Berhenti menatapku heran seperti itu—aku bercanda, oke?" ia mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang tertahan di lehernya. _Kuharap kau peka._ "Kita membicarakan Ruby, tadi."

"Ah."

"Yap." Kemudian Miya meracau tentang gadis petarung itu, yang terakhir diketahui berada di kota ini—Eruditio. Kota Ilmu Pengetahuan dimana mayoritas penduduknya adalah orang-orang terpelajar. "Kuharap ia disini untuk berlibur."

Mereka terdiam.

Dari ujung jalan Nana tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak—membuat keduanya tersentak, lalu dengan kompak mendesis ke arah rekannya di ujung jalan. Alucard menoleh ke arah mereka dan memberikan mereka senyum miring. Miya pelan-pelan mencibir, sedangkan Zilong membuang muka untuk menatap sesuatu hal lain yang _tentu saja jauh lebih menarik dari senyum Alucard, seperti pohon, dan cacing._

Miya mengeratkan pelukannya pada busur miliknya. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Lagipula, untuk apa seorang ilmuwan menyewa jasa tiga orang yang berbeda, lalu menghilang dan menyuruh kita semua untuk berjaga-jaga disini tanpa benar-benar memberikan kita sesuatu yang spesifik untuk dikerjakan?" kata Zilong pada wanita di sampingnya, yang balas melirik dan mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu.

Mata wanita itu melebar. "Oh! Mungkin ia memiliki proyek rahasia yang dianggap… eehh tabu di bidang… uhm…." ia kembali memikirkan kata-katanya, kali ini agak lama. Wanita itu memang tidak biasa mengucapkan kata-kata yang lazim diucapkan manusia, mengingat latar belakangnya yang adalah sebuah persembahan untuk Dewa Rembulan—dan pengetahuannya hanyalah sebatas apa yang diperlukan untuk menjadikan dirinya harum di hadapan Sang Dewa. "akademik?"

"Lamban." Zilong tertawa, membuat Miya merengut—dan ia tidak habis pikir mengapa wanita ini sangatlah manis saat ia merengut layaknya anak kecil. Ia menghela napas, lalu menoleh ke seberang; melihat Nana terlelap di pangkuan Alucard—dan Alucard dengan tangan isengnya memainkan telinga rakun peri hutan itu.

Ia menoleh ke Miya yang menguap lebar. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin perjalanan dari tempatnya berasal menuju Eruditio memakan waktu beberapa hari. "Kau ingin tidur?"

"Tidak. Kita sedang bekerja." Ucapnya tegas, tanpa ada keragu-raguan di suaranya. Namun wanita itu kembali menguap—hal yang ia tutupi dengan memendam kepalanya ke telapak tangannya.

Pria itu menghela napas, lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke langit. "Aku akan membangunkanmu kalau terjadi sesuatu."

Hal itu disambut dengan raungan tak rela dari Miya, yang bergumam: "Jangan sungkan-sungkan," lalu memejamkan matanya dan melemparkan kepalanya ke bahu Zilong. Seketika itu juga, wanita itu tertidur, dengan busur yang masih sedia di dekapannya. Zilong tergoda untuk memindahkannya ke tempat lain supaya tidak rusak saat Miya tidak sadarkan diri, namun ia mengurungkan niat itu.

Ia menoleh ke arah pria bersurai putih di ujung jalan setapak yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Zilong, satu tangan masih mengusap-usap telinga rakun milik peri hutan itu. "Menurutmu apa yang sedang kita lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan berbisik pada Alucard.

"Entah. Aku menyanggupi ini karena upahnya lumayan—bertemu kalian lagi hanyalah bonus yang tidak kuduga." Balasnya. "Tapi kurasa ini sangat membosankan. Kita hanya duduk disini tanpa melakukan apapun. Kuharap cepat atau lambat terjadi sesu—"

Agak jauh di dalam hutan kota itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan, dan cahaya putih menyelimuti pandangan mereka. Seseorang menjerit dari jauh—suara anak-anak dan suara mekanik yang sangat mereka kenali meraung tidak karuan. Alucard segera membangunkan Nana, demikian juga Zilong yang mengguncang Miya dengan kasar—gestur itu tidak diapresiasi Miya karena: "Aku tidak tidur tadi. Belum juga 10 menit sudah terjadi sesuatu. Sial."

Mereka segera berlari ke sumber kegaduhan itu, dari antara tarikan napasnya, Miya mengumandangkan doa-doa untuk Dewa-nya, sembari perlahan-lahan mengangkat dan merentangkan busurnya. Dari busur itu cahaya bulan memberkatinya, dan ia segera memasang ancang-ancang untuk membidik siapapun yang menghadangnya. Saat tiba di tempat itu, kontraktor mereka—Rooney—terkulai lemas tidak sadarkan diri, dan di hadapan mereka terbuka sebuah portal besar dengan cahaya luar biasa yang membutakan mata mereka untuk sesaat.

Zilong segera menghampiri _elf_ asing yang terbaring tak jauh dari si ilmuwan. Tubuhnya yang kecil membuatnya sulit dilirik, kalau bukan karena palu besar yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekatnya. Ia mengguncang tubuh _elf_ itu pelan-pelan—ia mengerang. Kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya, "Prof… profesor?"

Nana menghampiri mereka takut-takut. Ia bertelut di samping _elf_ tersebut—yang menunjuk ke arah lain. "Tolong—teman… ku…." Telunjuknya mengarah pada tubuh lainnya yang terbaring agak jauh darinya. Zilong menoleh ke belakang, pria bersurah putih salju itu segera melangkah mendekati mereka yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Miya dengan berani merentangkan busurnya dan membidik ke arah portal di hadapannya. "Tunjukkan dirimu, pengecut." Ujarnya, dengan mata berkilat sinis yang mengucapkan tanpa kata hal-hal hina yang akan ia lakukan pada makhluk yang menyakiti sesamanya sendiri. Ia menginginkan perdamaian, dan ia akan bekerja untuk mencapai hal itu. Zilong mengeratkan pegangannya pada tombaknya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan menyeruak keluar dari sana, tetapi apapun itu—ia harus siap menghadapinya.

Dari dalam portal itu sesuatu berujar dengan gumaman.

Lalu sesuatu melompat keluar dari dalam sana.

.

* * *

.

"Trik sihir?"

Anak laki-laki di hadapan Zilong—yang katanya bernama Harley—tersenyum lebar. Ia keluar dari portal misterius yang terbuka di sembarang tempat tanpa ada penyebab khusus yang memicu penampakannya. Ia adalah orang yang menangkap Harley saat anak laki-laki itu melompat dari portal tersebut, dan sebagai wujud ucapan terima kasih anak laki-laki itu ingin mempertontonkan sesuatu yang ia pelajari di akademi.

Zilong menghela napas. Ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk bermain-main dengan anak kecil.

"Maaf, aku tida—"

"Zilong, hei." Alucard menghampiri mereka, dan dengan mudah perhatian Harley beralih pada pria tersebut. "Hai. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Harley berdehem. "Aku ingin memperlihatkan sihir pada kakak ini."

Miya dan Nana kemudian juga datang. "Disini kalian rupanya—profesor butuh bantuan kalian." si pemanah melirik Nana yang mendesis ke arah Harley, yang membalas gestur tak ramah itu dengan senyuman. Tidak ada yang melihat dengan jelas, namun wajah Nana memerah dibuatnya. Wanita itu mengusap kepala peri hutan yang masih memeluk kakinya.

"Aku akan kesana." Keduanya berujar kompak, namun tak ada yang berpindah dari tempat mereka berdiri. Hal ini membuat Miya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu…?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Miya. "Aku tidak menyukai sulap tapi aku sangat, sangat, penasaran." Alucard bergumam—yang sebenarnya tidak ditujukan pada siapapun, namun suaranya cukup terdengar oleh keempat orang lainnya. Mata Miya berkilat saat mendengar kata sulap.

"Sulap?" ia bertanya pada Alucard dengan bola mata berkilat layaknya anak kecil yang senang saat diberikan sesuatu yang mereka inginkan. Pria itu mengangguk pelan. "Aku sering mendengar itu di Eruditio, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat sulap."

Mendengar kata-kata Miya, Harley terkekeh. "Aku bisa memberimu pertunjukan yang akan membekas di benakmu, nona."

"Sungguh?" kali ini Nana yang bertanya. "Kau bisa _sup_?" Nana dan pikirannya yang melulu soal makanan.

"Mmh, tentu saja." Anak laki-laki itu berbalik menghadap Zilong. Ia mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Siap?"

Belum sempat ia menjawab, sesuatu meluncur ke arahnya dari ujung tongkat itu—sesuatu berwujud seperti cincin api, namun tidak membakarnya. Miya dan Nana membulatkan bola matanya, mereka menarik napas dengan takjub saat melihat cincin api itu menggantung di udara, bergerak mengitari Zilong.

"Wah!" kata Nana, terkesima. Alucard mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedang miliknya—ia memerhatikan Zilong dengan tatapan waspada.

"Aku belum benar-benar menguasai ini, tapi kata guru besar, bila dikendalikan dengan baik, sihir ini bisa memperlihatkan masa depanmu."

Ia menelan saliva yang terkumpul di mulutnya. Ia tidak yakin ia ingin melihat masa depannya… ia tidak siap untuk memiliki komitmen seperti menjadikan dirinya yang sekarang sesuai dengan dirinya di masa depan—entah itu lebih baik atau buruk. Ia senang dengan dirinya yang sekarang.

Tidak ada yang melihat Zilong nampak tidak nyaman.

"Sungguh?! Itu kereeen!" puji Nana, yang dengan cepat keluar dari zona nyamannya dan mendekati Harley, anak yang semula hanyalah orang asing di hidupnya.

"Tunggu, apakah itu berbahaya bila disentuh?" Alucard bertanya dengan alis yang bertaut.

Harley menoleh ke arah relawan sulapnya, lalu ke arah Alucard. "Akan sedikit, perih. Tapi, ya. Tidak ada efek berkepanjangan."

Namun sesuatu terjadi yang menyebabkan cincin itu meredup.

Lalu menyempit dan dengan tenaga penuh memukul Zilong—menyisakan bara api yang perlahan-lahan hilang dibawa angin lalu.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa ringan, dan semuanya menjadi remang-remang.

Ia mendengar Alucard, Miya, dan Nana memanggil namanya, sebelum kegelapan total menghantui pandangannya.

.

* * *

2.

* * *

Ia membuka matanya, dan yang pertama menyambutnya adalah perasaan tidak nyaman di leher dan lengan kanannya.

Ia merasa… berat.

Seolah-olah ini bukanlah tempat ia seharusnya berada. Perasaan mencekam seolah-olah seluruh dinding yang mengitarinya berusaha untuk membuatnya kehilangan napasnya dan pijakannya dari atas kesadarannya. Ia mengusap matanya—dan ia melihat bercak darah menodai perban putih itu.

Tangan kirinya mengusap punggung tangan kanannya—dan ia merasa sedikit tusukan tajam di sekitar buku-buku tangannya. Ia meringis.

Penasaran, ia membuka perban itu secara perlahan-lahan.

Di bawah perban putih itu—punggung tangannya memiliki goresan di sana-sini.

Yang cukup banyak, namun dalam skala kecil.

Seperti dirinya baru saja menghantamkan tinjunya ke dinding—pemikiran itu membuatnya menoleh ke samping, dan benar saja, pada satu titik, terdapat retakan pada dinding yang tidak bisa ditutupi meskipun _seseorang_ sudah menempeli titik itu dengan ilustrasi kartun yang dibuat oleh anak-anak.

Seseorang membuka pintu, ia membawa nampan yang dipermukaannya terdapat gelas air putih dan satu piring makanan.

"Kau sudah merasa tenang?" wanita _elf_ itu bertanya. Rupanya sama persis seperti Miya, namun rambutnya tidak dikuncir kuda—rambutnya pendek berkilau perak. Bola matanya menatap sendu dirinya yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang. Ia menyentuh pundak Zilong.

"Zilong. Berhenti larut dalam penyesalan." Ucap wanita itu, "Perang masih berjalan, ada atau tidaknya dia di medan pertempuran."

"Maaf—kau siapa?" ia bertanya secara gamblang—hal itu membuat wanita tersebut heran, dan terkejut, seperti ia baru saja dikagetkan oleh binatang buas yang menunggu mangsanya dari semak belukar.

"Hahah—maaf, aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal seperti itu." Katanya. Ia memilin rambutnya, lalu mengesampingkan helaian perak yang menganggu pandangannya. "Kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku?" matanya berkilat dibawah pencahayaan ini.

Zilong mengenal wanita ini.

* * *

Miya nampak berbeda.

Sangat berbeda. Padahal ia masih ingat saat kemarin Miya mengangkat busurnya, dan membiarkan angin malam berdansa bersama mahkotanya, objek yang ia banggakan karena warnanya yang perak, sama seperti warna rembulan, seperti Dewa yang ia puja.

Jadi sepertinya ia di masa depan, sesuai dengan apa yang diucapkan anak itu.

Ia menatap langit-langit tempatnya berada sekarang— _Ratu Elf_ itu memberitahu bahwa saat ini ia berada di reruntuhan kota Alaghat, peradaban yang semula maju dalam bidang teknologi. Peperangan menjadikan ras Yasson yang semula mendiami tempat ini mengungsi ke tempat lain akibat kekalahan mereka, dan ras Yasson kini seolah-olah tidak memiliki derajat lagi, disamping menjadi garis keturunan langka setelah anak-cucunya gugur dalam perang.

Beberapa dari Yasson menjadi tahanan perang—bila tidak beruntung, bila beruntung, kematian adalah opsi yang berharga. Satu-satunya Yasson yang menolak untuk tunduk dan dirantai oleh garis takdir adalah seorang wanita berdarah murni, Karrie, yang menolak untuk beranjak dari Alaghat, meskipun tanah ini sudah mati sekalipun.

Ia memiliki tekad untuk menebus dosanya, setelah mengabaikan ancaman bahaya yang berkali-kali telah diserukan di dalam kepalanya.

Reruntuhan kota ini adalah suaka bagi orang-orang yang tidak ingin terlibat dalam perang, atau orang-orang yang terluka dalam upaya revolusinya untuk menyudahi peperangan.

Ia tertegun, berusaha mencerna segala hal yang diceritakan oleh Miya, dan orang asing yang memberinya tumpangan di kediamannya—namanya Karrie. Wanita Yasson itu kemudian pergi setelah bercerita, meninggalkannya dan Miya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada yang lainnya?" ia bertanya—ia tidak ingin tahu, tapi keingintahuannya benar-benar memuncak dan menggebu-gebu di hatinya, meminta untuk dipuaskan. Pertanyaan itu membuat Miya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Saat ini… Yang Mu—ah—Estes memintaku untuk menjagamu untuk tidak melakukan hal gegabah." Ia memulai—mengucapkannya dengan perlahan-lahan, seperti ia sedang memilih-milih kata yang tepat. "Ruby menyudahi konflik bahan pangan di Gurun Megalit bersama Roger dan Hilda, lalu mengajak orang-orang sana untuk bertarung bersama-sama dengan mereka. Nana pergi bersama Harley, menciptakan gemuruh kemanapun mereka berada, mencari seorang petarung tangguh yang ingin meraih kembali era perdamaian.

"Irithel dan Leo baik-baik saja; mereka kini tidak ragu memihak pada manusia yang mereka anggap benar dalam perang ini. Dan… Eruditio berada di tangan yang baik, setelah Profesor Rooney meninggal. Mereka berempat menjaga baik-baik perdamaian di sana."

Ah.

Inilah yang ia takutkan dari masa depan—pengetahuan tentang apa yang seharusnya ia tidak ketahui. Ia tidak yakin ia ingin mendengar apa yang terjadi pada teman-temannya yang lain.

Tapi ia tetap bertanya: "Dan… Alucard?"

Nama itu membuat ekspresi lembut Miya pudar, dan berganti dengan muram.

"Ia… sangat sulit untuk dijatuhkan, Zilong, percayalah." Lalu wanita itu segera beranjak—ia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, namun isakan pilu yang keluar darinya tidak bisa ditutupi.

.

* * *

.

*.

Seseorang memanggil namanya.

Hal pertama yang muncul di angannya adalah: siapa orang sialan yang berusaha membangunkannya dengan kasar seperti ini?

Ia merasa tubuhnya diangkat dari tanah tempatnya berbaring, dan tubuhnya digoncang dengan kasar, terus menerus. Dan nama—seseorang merapalkan namanya dengan kencang secara berulang-ulang. Jemari seseorang menyapu wajahnya, lalu tangan lainnya diletakkan di dadanya—kata suara itu: "Ah—jantungnya berdetak! Ia… ia kembali!"

Kali ini suara yang sangat ia kenali memanggil namanya. "Zilong!"

Dan ia membuka matanya.

Tubuhnya terasa ringan kala ia mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih delusi yang menari-nari di penglihatannya. Ia melihat kawan lamanya—dan wujud ratapannya, memanggil-manggil namanya dengan keras—sama seperti kala itu; tubuhnya bersimbah darah, menjerit sejadi-jadinya meminta tolong—mengucapkan apapun yang dapat menarik perhatiannya, memanggil namanya.

 _Tidak ada yang datang._

(Sesuatu yang lain datang—kematian. Dan menyusul hal itu: sesal.)

Ujung jemarinya bersentuhan dengan kulit yang meradiasikan panas—menandakan kehidupan yang belum menghilang. Di dekatnya. Ia hidup. Masih dalam satu raihan tangannya—masih belum berlalu.

"Alu… card?" panggilnya. Ia mendengar balasan, namun sulit memahaminya.

Lalu denting nyaring seperti dua bilah pedang beradu—dan seseorang kembali mengguncangnya kembali ke realita yang ada.

Ia menjerit, namun ia tidak merasakan apapun.

Tidak pada pita suaranya yang bergetar nyaring, tidak juga merasakan tangannya yang dengan cepat meraih wajahnya yang masih memiliki ekspresi—tidak seperti tatapan kosong yang menjeritkan kesalahannya, menyambutnya di hari yang digariskan itu.

Hanya air matanya yang mengalir keluar—seluruh emosinya melebur dalam tiap tetesan.

.

* * *

.

Ia memberanikan diri untuk melangkah keluar dari ruangan tempatnya berbaring.

Ia melihat Karrie, Miya, dan seorang wanita lainnya, berbincang di atas dua gelas minuman hangat yang masih mengepulkan hawa panas. Wanita itu menoleh ke arahnya. Mata mereka bertemu—kilau biru yang menjebaknya layaknya permukaan air di waktu tenang—dan ia tersenyum.

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, Zilong." Ujar wanita itu. Kedua wanita lainnya mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya yang saat ini berjalan gontai mendekati meja itu. Dadanya terasa sakit—"Kau perlu beristirahat lagi; lihat, lukamu kembali terbuka." Wanita itu berdiri, dan menuntunnya ke atas sofa—namun ia menangkis semua upaya itu dan memaksakan kakinya yang lemas untuk melangkah mendekati wanita pemanah itu.

"Miya—" ia memanggil dengan kasar. _Elf_ itu memandangnya dengan alis bertaut, dan senyum gugup. "Miya—kau tidak… menjawab—apa yang terjadi… pada Alucard?"

Seluruh ruangan itu tertelan oleh suasana duka, dan tidak ada yang membuka mulutnya, takut-takut memperlihatkan lagi Zilong pemakaman yang terjadi di dalam angan mereka tentang sosok yang pernah ia cintai dahulu. Zilong merasakan hatinya membeku.

Wanita ketiga di ruangan itu—matanya berkilat. Ia menatap Zilong cukup lama, lalu menyesap minumnya. "Kau… bukan Zilong, ya?" matanya menelanjangi Zilong; kilatan mata yang tidak familiar menyentuh tiap senti dirinya. "Ah, bukan… kau Zilong; hanya saja… sesuatu di dalammu menjeritkan padaku kalau kau…."

Tatapan Miya mengerling pada wanita itu, tangannya pelan-pelan meraih busurnya. Demikian pula Karrie, tangannya mengepal; kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. "Tolong, kemarilah, _Zilong_." ajaknya. Lidahnya mengujarkan namanya dengan intonasi alien. "Atau, kau memiliki nama lain?"

Ia tidak berpindah. Tidak percaya—siapa bilang ketiga orang ini bisa ia percaya?

"Katakan padaku." Ia menelan segala keraguannya. Sekarang atau tidak selama-lamanya. "Apa yang terjadi pada Alucard?" ia merasakan hatinya memberat; _ia tahu._ Jauh di dalam sana; hatinya tahu terjadi sesuatu padanya. _Apa yang terjadi?_

Miya menunduk, tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia menarik napas, dalam dan panjang, dengan ngeri membayangkan konsekuensi dari kata yang harus ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Ia membuangnya, gemetar. Senyum. Zilong merasakan senyum yang jauh dari karakter wanita itu.

 _Takut._

Tangannya mulai gemetar, hatinya berdebar kencang. Ingin tahu tapi tidak rela membuang jauh ketidaktahuannya; sebuah berkat.

"Alucard… dia—"

Zilong merasakan hatinya pecah berkeping-keping sebelum Miya menyelesaikan kata-katanya—jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan Karrie yang meremas gagang cangkirnya terlalu kuat; belingnya berserakan ke sembarang arah.

Zilong yakin ia tidak bisa memungutnya untuk bersatu kembali.

* * *

Bila ada orang yang meninggal karena patah hati dan kehilangan asanya, mungkin dirinya di masa depan adalah contoh paling terdepan.

Wanita itu—penguasa sihir dari danau Moniyan—mendetailkan tentang dirinya. Odette; lantunan melodi yang ia nyanyikan menyembuhkan hati banyak orang. Kecuali satu. Lantunan musiknya membunuh banyak orang yang menaikkan parang dan menyerukan perang. Kecuali satu.

Ia tidak paham mengapa Zilong bergeming di hari itu, di tengah tanah tandus dengan kasualitas perang; mati, masih bernapas. Hidup, layaknya mayat. Ia menatap kosong ke atas langit. Seorang dalam cengkeramannya, dingin. Ia bertelut.

"Tuan?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Ia melihat air mata layaknya badai di tengah lautan meraung dalam hati pria di hadapannya. Tongkat dan pedangnya ia jatuhkan, lalu mendekati mereka. Orang yang tidak berdaya itu—memberi jalan pada kematian dengan rebak di dadanya. Ia menyentuh pria itu; wajahnya telah kehilangan ronanya, darahnya berwarna seperti karat mengalir dari bibirnya.

"…bunuh aku…." Bisikan lirih terdengar.

Odette terhenyak; ia baru saja menapaki kakinya di sini—hendak mencari kekasih hatinya. Ia tidak perlu melihat tragedi dalam pembuatan. Tidak perlu hatinya dirisaukan dengan penggambaran tragis kisah mereka berdua, mencerminkan kedua orang ini.

Ia tersenyum miring. "Aku… aku tidak—"

"Tolong…." Katanya. Wanita itu menyentuh pipi pria itu, dingin, lalu mengangkatnya dan membiarkan mata mereka bertemu. Nestapa terbayang jelas di matanya, intens, menyakitkan. "…hentikan… sakit—" ia menyentuh dadanya. "seluruh tubuh ini; sudahi semuanya… aku—ini… ini terlalu menyakitkan."

Matanya berkaca. Deritanya menular. Odette mendekapnya—pria itu tidak meleleh padanya. Mungkin karena ia terlalu berantakan di dalam hatinya. Dirombak asa yang sirna dari hidupnya. "Maaf."

.

* * *

.

*.

Kepalanya terasa sakit.

Sangat sakit.

Namun semua itu tidak berarti ketika nyeri di hatinya sirna, melihat orang itu di dekatnya. Ia meraih Alucard, yang mengingkari sentuhannya dengan mundur beberapa senti. Ia tidak menyalahkannya, orang itu mungkin masih marah, ditinggal untuk mati sendirian di sana. Ia tersenyum. Inilah akhirnya, kan?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Alucard bertanya. _Ya_ , jawabnya. _Tidak apa-apa asal kau dekat denganku._

Ia hanya mengangguk. Kawannya membeberkan senyum lega— _kawan_ , ia seharunya sadar perasaannya menjerit menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari kawan, sewaktu mereka bernapas. Terlambat untuk menyesali kehidupan yang telah berlalu.

Dari kerumunan orang-orang—Miya, Nana, dan Alucard sendiri—seorang anak laki-laki berlari, yang dikenali segera sebagai Harley. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Anak itu, dan Nana, terlalu muda untuk berlalu. Terlalu kecil; mereka nampak sangat belia. "Aaah! Kupikir terjadi sesuatu. Syukurlah." Katanya.

Ia memasang ekspresi bingung. Tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan.

"…?" Harley mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia berjalan mendekat, wajah mereka terpaut beberapa senti. "Kau… baik-baik saja… kan?"

Ia bertanya pelan. Ada sesuatu di nada suaranya yang terdengar genting. "Zilong… menurutmu, tahun berapa sekarang…?"

Matanya beralih ke Alucard, yang balas menatapnya, ekspresinya tak terbaca. Namun tangannya yang erat menggenggam pedangnya berkata cukup untuk Zilong.

* * *

"Uh, semuanya akan baik-baik saja...?"

Miya membanting telapak tangannya ke meja, membuat Nana dan Harley mencicit ketakutan. "…mungkin."

Profesor Rooney di belakang mereka—sedang memindahkan beberapa gawai yang tidak cukup dipahami Zilong. Ada benda-benda yang bersinar biru. Mengingatkan Zilong pada Alucard yang kini bersandar di sisi ruangan, di samping pintu. Mata mereka bertemu; Alucard menatapnya dengan wajah yang datar, Zilong membuang muka.

Ilmuwan itu menghampirinya. Selagi Miya mengomel dan mengancam akan menyita tongkat sihir Harley karena aksi teledornya, profesor menyentuh punggungnya, lalu bilang padanya: "Sesuatu mengusik pikiranmu?" ia bertanya. Zilong terpaku beberapa saat pada tubuh wanita _elf_ itu yang sekarang berkacak pinggang pada anak-anak yang merengut.

"Tidak." _Bohong._

"Kau seperti melihat hantu, kau sadar, kan?" ia mengatakan dengan nada bertanya—tapi terdengar menyelidiki. "Tentu saja, aku tidak percaya hantu, dengan lapangan pekerjaanku yang berkutat dalam ilmu pasti. Tapi, pengecualian untukmu. Matamu seperti baru saja melihat sesuatu yang kau yakin tidak akan kau lihat lagi, namun sekarang berada sangat dekat denganmu."

Ada sesuatu di hatinya yang terasa menggerogotinya mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia melirik Alucard, yang saat ini memainkan alat-alat milik profesor yang tergeletak di atas meja. Selalu tidak bisa diam di satu tempat. Selalu pengelana; dalam pelarian dari sesuatu yang tak pernah ia paparkan dengan jelas. "Kau sudah mati di waktuku."

Profesor mengambil langkah mundur. Lalu tertawa lepas. "Kematian akan datang, cepat atau lambat."

Ia menelan salivanya. "Apakah… apakah ada sesuatu yang belum kau selesaikan hingga saat ini?"

Ilmuwan itu menerawang. Matanya lurus memandang ke depan, dengan bingkai kacamata yang mengalangi, sulit membaca matanya. "Aku hanya ingin menyaksikan _mereka_ menjadi bijak di usianya—dan menjadi pelindung yang pantas untuk negeri yang kucintai.

"Kurasa mereka sudah memenuhi keinginanku." Katanya. "Aku menyayangi mereka seperti anak-anakku sendiri. Aku harap yang terbaik untuk mereka, bahkan ketika aku mati nanti." ia melepas kacamatanya, beradu dengan milik Zilong yang muram, sesekali melirik ke sosok Alucard, takut-takut menghilang lagi dari jangkauannya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Sesuatu yang kau sesali?"

"Banyak." Ia mengingat Alucard yang melemparkan padanya sebuah apel, mengingat senyum sumringah pria itu saat Zilong menangkap tubuhnya yang terjatuh dari atas pohon, atau mengingat dirinya berbohong pada Estes yang seharian penuh mencari Alucard yang mencuri aksesoris rambut Miya. Hatinya dalam tentram mengingat momen-momen yang mereka habiskan bersama.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, kalau begitu, nak?" orang tua itu berkata. "Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali; sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

Ah.

Benar.

"Terima kasih, profesor." Katanya, lalu pergi. Ia menghampiri Alucard yang saat ini mengenakan masker gas, iseng. Alucard memandangnya, dari masker itu. Zilong menyeretnya keluar.

.

* * *

.

Di hadapannya adalah sebuah pusara yang tanahnya masih basah karena hujan.

Ditandai dengan sebilah pedang familiar yang tertancap di kepalanya, Zilong yakin inilah tempat peristirahatannya. Samar-samar ia mencium aroma tanah di tangannya, dan kuku-kukunya yang kesakitan untuk menggali liang lahat untuk membaringkan kawannya. Perasaan menyesakkan yang enggan lenyap.

Tak jauh daripadanya, Miya mengikuti. Ia menyentuh tengkuk lehernya, perasaan bersalah masih merangkak di dalam alam sadarnya. "Maaf." Ia memulai. Zilong mendengarkan, masih berusaha menyatukan penggalan-penggalan cerita masa depan yang diberikan padanya layaknya teka-teki. "Seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu hari itu; kau ingin aku pergi bersamanya, tapi aku memilih untuk pergi bersama Lesley, menuju Timur."

 _Seperti ular mencekik lehernya._

"Bukan… aku yakin itu bukan salahmu—" balasnya. Ia butuh untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau itu bukan salah Miya. "Mungkin seharusnya aku… tahu lebih baik." _Untuknya._

"Ia seorang petarung." Miya berdiri di sampingnya, ujung jemarinya yang membeku menyentuh punggung tangan Zilong. Wanita _elf_ itu butuh pelipur untuk duka yang kembali menampakkan diri di hatinya. "Sangat kuat; aku pernah menyukainya. Semakin aku mengenalnya, ia ternyata menyebalkan." Lalu tertawa, garing, tidak ikhlas. "Sekarang pun, masih."

Saliva yang terkumpul di mulutnya ia telan. Masih sulit dipercaya, seorang temannya berada enam kaki di bawah tanah, tak bernyawa. Padahal baru kemarin mereka dipertemukan kembali. Seperti apa penyesalan yang dimiliki dirinya dari masa depan, bila ia yang sekarang—yang belum kehilangan, _yang masih memiliki kesempatan_ —merasakan beban yang terlalu berat untuk ditanggung dirinya seorang dengan pengetahuan ini?

Tangannya meraih dadanya. Perasaan bersalah itu melingkari hatinya dengan sangat erat.

Miya mendekapnya, tak lama kemudian. "Bila kau kembali, berikanlah dirimu—dan dirinya—kesempatan untuk melangkah bersama-sama, ya?" Zilong menarik napas dalam. _Elf_ itu mengeratkan dekapannya. "Aku muak melihat kesedihan di matamu tiap kali kau bangun, mengingatkanku pada kesalahanku— _kesalahan kita_."

Mereka terdiam di posisi itu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Miya melepaskannya, lalu sosoknya berbalik dan menghilang ditelan jarak. Zilong terpaku di tempat. Wanita itu selalu benar. Hatinya selalu berada pada sisi yang baik, tak pernah tercela, tak pernah menyimpang.

Jadi ia berpikir, seandainya ia kembali—saat ia kembali—hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah berlari ke pelukannya, menyergapnya dengan cinta yang terlambat sampai, dan tidak lagi memberikan ruang untuk penyesalan yang datang terlambat untuk seenaknya mendirikan tahta atas hatinya.

.

* * *

.

*.

Ini adalah ruang pribadinya yang dipinjamkan oleh profesor seandainya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Eruditio dan bermalam di kediaman profesor tersebut. Masih teringat jelas, ia bersembunyi di dalam lemari karena tidak sengaja memakan _pudding_ milik Alucard beberapa tahun lalu. Alucard membiarkan dirinya dituntun masuk oleh Zilong.

"…Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" pria itu bertanya. Zilong menahan kata-kata yang ingin tumpah ruah dari mulutnya—lantunan kata _maaf, aku menyayangimu_ dan _aku merindukanmu_. "Kau baik-baik saja?" mungkin wajahnya mengerut tak nyaman—atau mungkin ia memberikan petunjuk kalau perutnya memberontak melalui ekspresi wajahnya.

Ia ingin muntah. Merasakan kesalahannya teraduk di perutnya. Mengingat tatapan mata kosong yang menatapnya tepat di mata, bertanya _mengapa?_

Zilong menarik pria itu mendekat, lalu memeluknya erat. Tangannya tak sungkan menahan lawannya di tempat—tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dibanding dirinya yang telah tiada di masa depan itu. Alucard, kebingungan, memutuskan untuk mengikuti gestur kawannya dan balas memeluknya. Bila tak ada kata yang dapat ia percaya untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya, maka semoga apa yang ia lakukan cukup.

Ia membuka mulutnya, akhirnya. Berbisik, pelan. Agar dunia tak mendengar; agar takdir tak lagi menuliskan skenario buruk seperti apa yang terjadi padanya di masa yang akan datang dari sekarang. "Aku mencintaimu."

Alucard, tak tahu harus menyikapinya seperti apa, tertawa. "Aku juga… mencintaimu, kawan."

Zilong menatap wajah itu agak lama, lalu tangannya menangkup wajah Alucard—yang semakin bingung, namun tak memertanyakan apa yang ada dalam pikiran kawannya itu, karena ia memercayainya.

Ia tersenyum—Alucard merasa hatinya teriris melihat senyum tulus itu, entah kenapa.

 _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali._

Kemudian Zilong mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

.

* * *

3.

* * *

Ia terbangun dengan sentakan; tangan seseorang memainkan rambutnya. Rasanya seperti baru bangun dari tidur yang amat panjang. Matanya melirik ke atas, mendapati Alucard sedang menyentuh rambutnya, memilinnya di tangan—dan mengepangnya perlahan-lahan dengan instruksi dari _elf_ kucing di samping ranjangnya, tangannya menopang kepalanya. Bosan.

Rambutnya terasa sakit karena ditarik terlalu kasar.

"Hentikan itu!" katanya. Nana mendesis terkejut, Alucard mengangkat tangannya. Ia memperbaiki rambutnya—yang menjadi kusut karena kepangan gagal Alucard—lalu menatap Nana, tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Nana memberikan senyum sumringah yang memperlihatkan taringnya. Zilong memiliki firasat buruk.

" _Nana!"_

Suara itu terdengar dari luar—Miya. Ia menghela napas lega saat gadis itu melangkah keluar, lalu menutup rapat pintu mereka, memberikan ruang untuk keduanya mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum mereka berdua berada di sini. Zilong mengingat tempat terakhirnya, masa depan. Alucard—entahlah. Senyumnya tipis tak terbaca, selalu demikian. Memikat, penuh enigma.

Awalnya merisihkan, namun pelan-pelan ia membuka hatinya untuk menyukai senyum itu.

"Kita perlu bicara." Ia bilang, secara gamblang; tak ada lagi kata-kata dwimakna—tak ada sandi-sandi samar yang artinya sulit ditangkap.

Alucard menyilangkan kakinya. "Kita sudah bicara." Ia menatap Zilong, lalu memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyum penuh arti, memperlihatkan berkas-berkas kemerahan di sana-sini—melihat itu wajah Zilong menjadi merah padam.

"Uhh… maaf, kurasa…?" ia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku… aku tidak—"

"Tenang, aku tidak marah." Balasnya. "Aku lebih marah saat tahu kau menyembunyikan perasaanmu selama ini dariku." Ia terkekeh—sesuatu yang mulai sekarang akan Zilong syukuri, karena ia _beruntung_. Karena ia masih memiliki Alucard bersamanya, di sini, sekarang. "Sungguh, Zilong, haruskah kau menunggu sesuatu drastis _seperti itu_ terjadi untuk mengatakannya padaku?"

Ia menggeleng—atau, mungkin. Entah. Emosinya masih beraduk saat ini. "Aku akan mengatakannya padamu—saat… saat aku menyadarinya. Sesegera mungkin."

"Kau bodoh, kalau begitu, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu; maafkan aku." Zilong segera mendekap lawan bicaranya. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya semakin hangat, merasakan air matanya mengancam untuk tumpah ruah. Ia beruntung. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Kurasa aku ju—"

" _AAAAAH—!"_

Alucard mendorong Zilong dengan cepat, tangannya meraih pedang di sisi ranjangnya. Dari pintu, sosok Miya, Nana, dan Harley terkapar dengan wajah menghadap lantai. Nana mengusap kepalanya, lalu memukul Harley. Miya—yang seharusnya masih rasional, namun mungkin mulai kehilangan rasionalitasnya setelah mengurusi dua anak seperti Harley dan Nana—segera berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah mereka. Berulang-ulang. "Aku—aku bisa menjelaskan!"

Zilong membersut ke arah wanita itu. "Geh—pergi sana."

"Maaf!" pekiknya, lalu membawa pergi Nana dan Harley yang mulai bertengkar, karena _kau tidak sengaja mendorong turun kenop pintunya! Tidak berguna!_

Setelah pintu kembali tertutup rapat, mereka saling tatap—Zilong tak pernah bosan menatap jauh ke dalam iris kebelauan itu. "Jadi… kau sudah… melakukan _itu_ dengan… ku?"

 _Tidak boleh iri._

Alucard mengusap tengkuknya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah, selain Zilong. "Itu… tidak terjadi—ia hanya menciumku. Lalu kita _bicara_."

"Hm. Itu terlihat lebih dari ciuman."

Alucard menoleh perlahan, wajahnya takjub dengan indikasi sarkasme. "Kau… sungguh? Kau iri dengan… _dirimu sendiri_?"

Zilong tidak bisa berargumen soal itu.

.

* * *

.

 **[** end. **]**

* * *

 **note:** bisa dilihat sejak bagian mana saya berhenti peduli sama ini hahah setelah ga sengaja dibaca ama adek jadi ga niat ngelanjutin. judul diambil dari bunga scorpion grasses, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama forget-me-not. banyak karakter numpang lewat—maaf ya:( ini juga ada bonusnya, tapi lebih mengarah ke fluff; intinya miya harus ngurusin dua anak kecil, dan dua orang yang dimabuk cinta setelah itu. total ada 4 **bocah** yang harus dia urus. tapi genrenya menyimpang terlalu jauh, makanya saya hapus.

dan jangan kasih liat ke adek kalian, apalagi orang tua kalian, tolong. sssh

ini mungkin ff terakhir yang saya publish dalam waktu yang cepat. sisanya akan jauh lebih lamban, selagi saya masih di fandom mlbb.

sekian! terima kasih telah membaca!

—12:40 AM. 19 Februari 2018, Bogor.


End file.
